rpg_project_kornothfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Knowledge
"Welcome, to the Hall of Knowledge. An ancient tower built thousands of years ago by some of the first Humans to discover Kornoth. Over time, we have seen Humans, Elves, Lionids and even Remnants residing here, sharing knowledge, and completely distancing themselves from their people. It is a difficult duty, though, it must be done, the fate of the world may depend on it one day." - Taranic, speaking in Bordic to Xeric, a Human apprentice from Bordeleau City. Year 96 ADG. Legends of Kornoth TBD History The Founding Year 5842 BDG - 5834 BDG Two men named Damic Windsor and Joseph Reinwalt set out on a journey that would shape the course of the world. They set sail on one of the only major ships the Human kingdom had in stock and told the King that they could find new land to expand to. It took quite some time, money, and connections, but these two would eventually get their crew, a ship and all the supplies they needed. In the Year 5836 they set off across the ocean, and shockingly, they made the passage to Kornoth safely. They knew not where they were headed, but based on purely a gut feeling, they struck land. Or, at least they felt it as a gut feeling, but the winds of destiny may have influenced this event greatly, greater powers perhaps playing their hand. Regardless, they struck land in northwest Kornoth on a long, lush coastline guarded by tall mountain ranges. As they were building their civilization from the ground up with a crew of roughly 50 men and women, they knew they had to work quickly, and efficiently. They began mining excavations and woodcutting, each of which were a success early on, the land was obviously rich in minerals and held large forested areas to gather large amounts of resources from. There was also ripe soil and an abundance of livestock. They had struck the perfect land. Damic and Joseph both knew that this was going to work out greatly, but they needed more people from their home. On a risky bet, they sent ten men back to their home continent with the ship with the mission of alerting the King that they had in fact made the journey, and it was running well and they needed as many people as he could send. Months passed and no ship ever returned, crushing the hopes of both Damic, and Joseph. This began to tear at the relationship, they began blaming each other for every failure, and the decision to send the ship away. Regardless, they pushed on and continued developing their new home. However, things such as illnesses, accidents during their operations, wild animal attacks and so on caused them to lose numbers. They fell to around 15-20 people remaining of their original crew some months ago. When things began to look bleak, a ship arrived at the coast with 100 more crew members, many of which skilled workers and some even civilians meant to populate the area. Damic and Joseph were overjoyed and asked how this occurred. They were alerted that the ship they had sent back had not made it home, but the King sent out another in hopes his men survived. Though he did claim that if the mission brought riches, he would get his share. Both men were fine with this and were extremely thankful. About a year and half passed and a tunnel had been dug directly through one of the mountains in the range, a small settlement had been built up, farms and livestock were thriving, and a large watchtower was in construction. Damic and Joseph had even ordered some of the men and women to build them homes on each end of their settlement. Damic situated his on a cliffside overlooking the land beyond their coast. And Joseph had his set up in a lush field by the narrow passage into the land Damic overlooked, it was very strategic and they even assigned guards to watch both of these areas to ensure the safety of their people. Strange Faces Collaborating The Quest for Knowledge The Scholars Invasion A Different Future